


Devil's Gate

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After attending a law enforcement conference, Jim and Blair take a vacation and go hiking.  Unfortunately, their vacation goes awry when they hike through a portal to another time and place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Gate

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated PG for some mild violence.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Sentinel and its characters are the property of Paramount and Pet Fly Productions who own the rights to (fandom and said characters), I do not. No money has been exchanged. No harm, slander, defamation of character or company intended. (Character/fandom) may be copyrighted.
> 
> Spoilers for the following episodes: Dead Drop, Poachers, The Siege, and Vow of Silence\
> 
> Author’s Note: This story has not be beta’d so, I apologize in advance for any typos, etc. As always, feedback is welcome and appreciated.

Devil’s Gate

*** Los Angeles

Blair Sandburg glanced over the hotel brochures as Jim Ellison checked them into the hotel in Los Angeles. Jim was here (sent kicking and screaming, Blair silently added glancing at the stoic figure handing over his credit card to the reservation desk clerk) to attend a three day Law Enforcement Conference. The Commissioner of Police had insisted that Jim attend. Jim would be representing Cascade’s PD since he received national recognition for catching paramilitary terrorist Garrett Kincaid. Jim hadn’t wanted to go to the conference and his captain, Simon Banks, had practically dragged him to the airport, Blair going with him. The anthropologist was between terms at school and the conference came at just the right time for him to join Jim. Blair thought the conference itself sounded kind of interesting, it would be focusing on how the media represented law enforcement officers, the anthropologist inside Blair thinking the information could be useful in getting civilian support. But more importantly than the conference, Blair, with Simon’s backing, had somehow wheedled Jim into taking an extra week off for vacationing. 

Blair knew Jim needed some down time away from the sounds and smells of the city. Jim, with his five heightened senses, needed a break and Blair wanted to hike a trail or two across warm Southern California. Maybe even visit a few tourist sites. As a matter of fact, he had been reading about a trail right above Devil’s Gate, just a few miles north of LA, which (according to some old legends) had a dimensional portal. Blair figured he could see if Jim sensed anything odd about the place. Not that Blair actually expected him to, but the trail was all around an old deserted dam and might be an interesting place to start their trek.

He smiled as Jim walked over, shouldering his own bag, as Jim handed him a hotel room key. “Room 1413 Chief,” he stated and turned toward the elevator. Blair followed, glancing at their surroundings. The Hyatt Regency was a beautiful hotel, clean and given that they were on the 14th floor, hopefully quiet. Additionally, Blair had insisted on making the reservations, knowing the Hyatt had hypo allergenic rooms. With Jim’s sensitivities, Blair wanted to be sure Jim would be okay in the hotel. Stepping into the empty elevator, Blair watched Jim press the button for the 14th floor and pushed down momentary panic as the door closed. Since his experience as a hostage in an elevator, he always felt a bit of tension when entering one. “You know Jim,” he started, talking to cover his nerves, “we really are on the 13th floor. I mean the hotel may call it the 14th floor but…”

Jim glanced over at his partner and smiled. “Not to worry Chief, we’re actually on the 15th or 16th floor. I’m sure the hotel has levels below the first floor, where all the work is done. Just because we don’t see them, doesn’t mean the floors don’t exist.”

“Yeah but they’re not considered part of the hotel floors. So, technically we’re on 1313. There are people who suffer a phobia, triskaidekaphobia, which is a fear of the number 13.”

“Are you one of those people?” Jim asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.

“Me, no, but the phobia goes back across many cultures.” Blair would have continued but the elevator door pinged and Jim stepped out. Blair followed with what he hoped was a silent sigh of relief and walked to the door of room 1413 where Jim used the magnetic key card to open the door.

It was a nice room with two queen size beds and Jim dropped his bag on the bed closest to the door as he looked around. Blair behind him smiled noting that the sentinel wanted the place where he could best defend them against intruders. It was an unconscious act and Blair wondered if it was a sentinel thing or soldier thing. “So,” Blair began. “You want to look around before the conference tomorrow. Maybe, get some food?”

Jim nodded. “Have you ever been to LA, Chief? Know any good places?”

“I did some research before we came and got some recommendations,” Blair admitted sure Jim would know he had.

Jim nodded with a chuckle, having expected no less from his guide. “Let’s unpack and then we can head out. I want to relax before the conference starts tomorrow.”

***

From an anthropological perspective, Blair thought the conference was fascinating. Of course, it was right up Blair’s alley, it being based on his field of study. During the three days of the conference, he asked the most questions, challenged some of the theories that speakers proposed and enriched some other theories. He participated in discussions, all too aware that Jim sitting silent beside him doodling, was amused by his interest. All in all, he made the Cascade PD seem like the most intelligent law enforcement team at the conference. No one suspecting that Blair, acknowledged as Detective Ellison’s partner, was an anthropologist and not a law enforcement officer.

At the end of the conference three speakers asked for Blair’s information to stay in touch with him and continue dialogues in the future. Checking out of the Hyatt since the PD was no longer footing the bill for the hotel, Jim and Blair packed their things and dumping them in the trunk of a rented jeep, decided to find a place to stay as they traveled along the coast. Blair’s idea was to just travel along US 1 and stop wherever they wanted. There were small inns, motels, B&Bs and hotels all along the coast and they could enjoy a night here and a night there as they went along. But the first stop on Blair’s itinerary was an overnight hike through Devil’s Gate. 

“Chief, we can’t go overnight,” Jim complained as he packed up his bag, getting ready to check out and head to the first leg of their adventure. “We don’t have any camping supplies.”

“We do, Jim. I had a few light weight things shipped to the Hyatt before we left,” he answered almost sheepishly. “It’s being held by the hotel.” He knew Jim would have balked at carrying two sleeping bags, a lightweight tarp to act as a lean to and pots and cups on a plane. When Blair had taken charge of planning the vacation part of the trip, he had sat in front of his computer, planning different stops, all with a mind to getting his sentinel to relax.

“You shipped some camping gear. Did you ship a fishing rod?” 

“And take a chance at your lucky rod getting damaged. No, I value my life,” Blair answered with a smile. “We’ll just buy some food for the trek north. It’s only overnight. Tomorrow, we’ll head down to San Diego and see if we can rent you a surf board. We could even head over to Palm Springs and rent some clubs. You could try a round of golf.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Jim agreed a big smile on his face as he grabbed the keys to the SUV he had rented. Hefting his large knapsack and looking around to make sure nothing was left behind, he continued enthusiastically. “Lead the way, Chief.”

Blair did not have the greatest sense of direction but he did have very clear directions to Devil’s Gate and so he maneuvered Jim to a quiet parking area and they unpacked the camping box, taking the tarp, sleeping bags, a pair of backpacks, a pot and pan and an extra set of clothes. Leaving everything else in the truck they set off near the northern end of the dam, Blair having mapped the way from there to a northern trail, the Gabrielino. The area was fairly quiet, not many people interested in the abandoned dam and Jim and Blair walked around looking at the structure, Jim pointing out the structural weaknesses before heading up to hike in the wooded area above the dam.

Interspersed among the wooded area and small red flowers were many rocks as the pair moved north, looking around. Once a reservoir, numerous lakes dotted the area as they headed toward the Gabrielino Trail. “The dam was called Devil’s Gate because there seems to be a devil’s face carved into the rocks. But the place has a dark history,” Blair informed Jim as they stopped for lunch, after exploring the dam earlier. “A serial killer used this as his hunting ground.” Blair glanced around at the peaceful surroundings wondering why anyone would harm another person without provocation. Shaking his head at the evil of such an act, he continued, “But there are stories of others disappearing along the trail here, people who were hiking with groups, and were never seen again. Some believe there’s a dimensional portal here and the hikers were whisked away. Some say the gate to hell is up here.”

Jim, eating the sandwich Blair had packed for him, turned. “What do you think really happened to the missing hikers?”

“I don’t know. Maybe fell in a cave or something, though there were massive searches when the hikers disappeared.” He watched Jim rise, flexing his muscles and stretching his back before gathering up his garbage and stowing it in his backpack. 

“We’d better get moving if we want to make that campsite tonight,” Jim turned north and Blair cleaning up his own lunch followed.

“You know if there were some kind of anomaly, you might detect it,” Blair stated stepping next to Jim as they headed deeper into the wooded area.

“And how would I do that?” Jim asked in amusement and Blair didn’t have to see Jim to know he was rolling his eyes.

“I don’t know. Maybe the air pressure might be different or something.”

“Sandburg, you’ve been reading too much science fiction.”

“At least I read something more than police reports and the newspaper,” Blair countered hiding a smile. He knew that Jim had little time for reading and when he did read something other than a newspaper; it would be on his day off. Blair had noted the pattern: Jim would have done some work around the loft and would take a break. He would pick up a mystery or an adventure novel and worn out from work, he would usually fall asleep while reading. More often than not, Blair would come out of his room to get a drink and find Jim sleeping on the couch, a book across his chest.

“Quality not quantity counts,” Jim answered as they entered a dense area.

“I know, man. You never have time to read. That’s why you needed this vacation. You needed some down time. Sentinels need time to relax their senses. In the jungle they weren’t bombarded by the kind of stimuli you face every day.”

“At least this time it’s not a monastery.”

Blair frowned remembering when he had taken Jim to St. Sebastian’s for some R&R. It hadn’t worked out too well. Jim had ended up fighting hit men at the monastery instead of relaxing. “I think some hiking, surfing and golf should relax you a bit.” He watched Jim smile at the idea. It had taken a lot to talk Jim into this trip and Blair was glad it was working out.

They moved further down the trail, small twigs snapping under their feet, every once in a while, Jim stopping Blair to point out something on the trail. One time it was to point out a hawk’s nest high up in a tree, another time to point out a hummingbird in flight.

As Jim stopped holding out an arm, Blair turned to him wondering what he would point out. “What?” he asked quietly.

“I,” Jim frowned. “I’m not sure.”

Blair frowned watching his sentinel, looking around. “Is it your hearing, scent, sight, what?”

“I feel like an electrical charge running through me.”

“There’s no power lines out here and the ground doesn’t look any different,” Blair said crouching to examine the earth.

“It’s like ants crawling over me.”

“Okay,” Blair stood and put a hand on Jim’s arm. “It might be some kind of atmospheric thing, some kind of electromagnetic charge.” He glanced up at the sky not noticing any clouds. “Today is the first day of autumn so it could have something to do with the autumnal equinox. I’ll have to do a bit of research. Can you isolate where the feeling started?”

Jim shook his head. “I don’t know, it’s like walking into a swarm of something.”

Blair nodded a hand still on Jim’s arm to center him. “Take a step back and tell me if you still feel it.”

Following his guide’s directions and taking a step back, for one second Jim felt the charge became a jolt and then dissipated. Looking around Jim gasped as Blair still holding tight to Jim whispered, “Oh My God!”

Jim and Blair were no longer standing in the wooded area but in a small fairy ring of stones. To the north across a large field dotted with many fairy rings, was a wooded area and to the south a babbling stream. But above them was a sky with pastel pink clouds and two moons. “Blair?”

“Either we are sharing a hallucination or I think the dimensional theory just might be right because we’re not in Kansas anymore,” Blair whispered.

***Not in Kansas

Jim, his voice not entirely steady, asked, “How do we get back?”

Blair, still holding onto Jim’s arm, looked behind him. “Jim, take a step forward. Do you feel anything?”

Jim reached out with his own arm and grabbed tight hold of Blair, he had no intention of moving anywhere without his friend and guide, and took a step forward. “It’s very faint, like it was here and is gone.” 

Blair nodded thoughtfully. “Okay, don’t move,” he reached into his pocket and grabbed his pocketknife. Digging down into the ground, Blair made an x on the spot where Jim had just stood before rising. “Push your senses out as much as you can Jim. Do you feel the charge anywhere?”

“No, it’s completely gone now.”

Blair considered this, a hand going nervously through his hair as he looked around. “We need to mark this spot so we can find it.”

Jim agreed and pointed out a large rock in the distance. “We can measure against the rock outcropping. Give me your pocketknife.” Blair did and watched as Jim moved one foot directly in front of the other, counting the steps to the rock. When he reached it, he etched a small cross into the rock directly in front of him and turned back to Blair. “Come on, we need to move out of this clearing. Until we know if this place is dangerous we need to be cautious. I’m feeling too exposed out here.” 

Blair agreed, but before moving, rummaged through his backpack, finding a small gum wrapper. Bending down, he pushed it down into the dirt in the center of the x. Standing he followed Jim over to where the woods could give them some cover, the two crouching down their backs to a tree. “We need to find a way to get back,” Jim whispered. Turning he looked off into the distance. “Two people are heading this way. They’re on horses. I think they’re following some kind of road,” he indicated a trail in the distance.

Blair turned and watched as two back dots in the distance took shape as they got closer, finally transforming into two riders. Ducking low, he watched the men go by, moving slowly, relaxed and laughing and thankfully, speaking English. Blair, an anthropologist, used to watching cultures, noted the clothes the men were wearing and the tools they were carrying as he listened to their speech. He knew Jim could hear much more than he could but as they got closer they were discussing the dinner they would be having when they reached the Good Ale Inn.

When Jim gave him the all clear signal, Blair looked off in the direction they had gone. “Jim, the clothes they were wearing were not manufactured. They were homemade. Either the people belonged to a group much like the Amish or this society is not as industrialized as ours.”

“Yeah,” Jim agreed. “And the weapons they were carrying were handmade, swords and bows and arrows.”

“We may be looking at some pre-industrial society, but that doesn’t mean they’re not dangerous. We don’t know what abilities these people have,” Blair warned.

“The first thing we’re going to need is shelter, food and water, Chief. I suggest we head in the direction the riders were going. If nothing else, we know there is an inn that way and we can do some reconnaissance.” 

Blair stood, hefting his backpack and again looked around.

“How does the air smell?” he asked.

Jim frowned, thinking it over. “Sweet, clean. Now that you mention it, I didn’t notice but the air smells good, like pure oxygen.”

“No pollutants,” Blair surmised as they moved further into the woods. 

“I’d trade it in for home.” 

“Think of it as an expedition,” Blair tried to sound optimistic as they moved quietly into the trees both watching the unfamiliar terrain, before Jim stopped, tilting his head. “What do you hear?”

“Men up ahead, thieves. They were complaining that they couldn’t jump the men on horseback because they never left the trail and could out distance them. They’re talking about jumping us.” 

“What do we do?”

“We take them out and get their stuff,” Jim answered, his voice stern, knowing Blair would find the idea objectionable. And Jim was right, Blair turned to him and was about to protest but stopped, seeing the look on Jim’s face. It was Jim at his most focused and stubborn.

“Wouldn’t that be stealing?” he finally objected.

“Sandburg, we’re not the law here and we’re in possibly hostile territory without any supplies or local currency. We do what we have to do to survive. If they don’t attack us, we leave them alone, but if they do attack us, all bets are off.”

“You’ve been in hostile environments where you’ve had to do this before,” Blair realized. “Your covert ops work?”

Jim nodded grimly watching the trees. “There are three of them, two on the ground and one in the trees, ready to drop down on us from above. Do you think you can take out the one in the trees with a rock?”

“If I can find him,” Blair answered lifting and hefting a rock the size of a baseball, feeling its weight.

“Eleven o’clock, wearing green. Once we clear the large tree, you’ll see him.”

“And the two on the ground?”

“If they attack, I’ll take them out,” Jim answered taking a step away. “Act as though you’re making camp here and I’ll move around as though getting firewood. If I yell, use the rock.”

Blair nodded grimly, his heartbeat picking up as he watched Jim drop his backpack and deliberately relax his body, scanning the ground and picking up a larger branch as he moved further way. This was dangerous, they had no clue what kind of world they were in, and they were already facing an enemy of unknown means. Blair would have preferred some time to study the environment and understand where they were and what they faced but he knew Jim was right. They had no supplies and no idea how to get home. But despite the fact that Jim could handle himself in a fight, Blair would rather be at Jim’s side as he faced the thieves. “Be careful,” he whispered sentinel soft as he dropped his pack with an exaggerated moan and turned looking around, picking up a second rock just in case.

What seemed like forever but was only a minute later, he could hear rustling in the woods off to his left and then Jim’s clear shout. Hefting the rock in his right hand, Blair spun and moving into range, in one fluid motion let the rock soar at his target. He heard the pained yelp as his rock hit and saw the man fall from the low branch onto the ground before running to help Jim, the second rock ready. 

Blair dashed through the brush following the shout and came to a stop in area surrounded by trees. Jim was standing before a thin man dressed in forest greens. The man was holding a sword and pointing it at Jim, a snarl on his face. At Jim’s feet, the second thief was already down, his body sprawled across the ground, a large lump already forming on his jaw, and Jim was holding the wooden branch as he eyed the second assailant and his sword. Blair was hefting the second rock, lining up the shot waiting for Jim to get out of the way so he could take out the thief when Jim, moving like lightning, swung the branch and hit the man on the side of his head. The man and his unused sword dropped to the ground and didn’t move. Panting with exertion, his chest heaving, Jim turned and let his senses roam over Blair. “You okay?”

Blair almost laughed. Jim had fought two men but asked his untouched partner if he was alright. Instead, Blair nodded. “You okay?”

“Yeah, but let’s get this done quick. I don’t want to be here when they wake up.”

“I’ll check the one by the tree,” Blair turned and walked over, bending to examine the man. Blair had hit the man in the chest, the rock making him lose his balance, letting gravity do the work. He carefully examined the clothes the would-be thief wore, all homespun, before rifling through the man’s pockets. There were gold, silver and copper coins in a small drawstring bag, a nasty looking knife in a small sheath and tucked inside his tunic, a map. Grabbing all of the above, he retrieved his and Jim’s backpacks before walking back to Jim.

“I found some coins, a knife and a map,” he stated as Jim stood.

“I found two drawstrings with a few coins too.” Jim held up two small bags similar to Blair’s. “I think I’ll also take this.” Jim picked up a bow and quiver of arrows and a sword with a scabbard designed to strap across the owner’s back. “I doubt the sword was even his,” Jim indicated the unconscious thief. “He didn’t think to use it. When the two went to jump me, it was on the ground in its sheath. It was only after I threw the first guy off, that he remembered the sword.”

Blair nodded. “Let’s get out of here, I want to get far from them and then get a good look at this map before it gets too dark.”

Jim nodded, bending to look at a small sack one of the men had left by the tree. Opening it he turned back to Blair. “There’s some dried food in here and a scroll. And,” Jim paused and held up another drawstring, “I think there’s some loose stones.” He dropped them into his palm and his eyes widened. In Jim’s hand rested four rubies and two sapphires the size of robin’s eggs.

“Grab the sack,” Blair answered practically as Jim eyed the two men on the ground. Blair turned, looking around, trying to figure which direction to head in before Jim balanced, first his backpack, and then the sword on his back and holding the bow started off to the right. Mumbling that Jim could have at least pointed him in the right direction, Blair turned and followed his sentinel.

***

The sky had turned from a beautiful pastel pink to a darker rose color, a third moon rising and the first starting to set as the pair neared a fast flowing stream that seemed to divide the woods into two sections. Deciding the sky’s changing color probably meant night was nearing, Jim turned surveying the land and found an outcropping of rocks. Beneath the ledge but above the water was a small cave and the pair crawled in. Still not sure of the environment, they opted not to light a fire, Blair handing Jim another sandwich, as he carefully opened the scroll Jim had taken from the thief. Pulling out a penlight, he glanced over it thoughtfully.

“Some of this seems like Latin,” Blair whispered quietly. “I think it’s supposed to be some kind of magic incantation.”

“Magic incantation,” Jim said in disbelief. “The thieves believed in magic. What’s it supposed to do?”

“Spanish and Italian are rooted in Latin. See this word, Absconde, it’s kind of like the Italian word Nascondi to hide and the Spanish word Esconder to hide. So, maybe some kind of spell for hiding something.”

“You don’t believe in magic, do you?” Jim asked resting the sword on his lap as his fingers ran over the bow, measuring and evaluating it. Blair glanced over at Jim and realized the sentinel was familiarizing himself with the weapon, Jim’s sensitive fingers running over the wood and string. Blair knew Jim had lived with the Chopec Indians and guessed Jim would probably be deadly with a bow. 

“Jim, we are in another dimension. We may not be playing by the same rules as home. Don’t take anything for granted here,” Blair warned as he carefully unrolled the map. Moving over it with the penlight, Jim looking on, Blair carefully examined the rough drawing. Holding the map the way they would at home, so ahead of them appeared to be north, they glanced over the handmade parchment. There was a wooded area with a stream cutting across its center that ran out to a large river to the east. On the north side of the brook just near the river, at the edge of the woods, was a drawing of a town, the word Havenwood carefully spelled out in manuscript lettering, to the south of the stream and just before the woods, the Fields of Mitto and beyond the Fields, another wooded area and then what looked like an ocean with the words, Iratus Oceanus. To the east or right side of the map another town ran along the side of the river just above the Fields Mitto, Canta and to the west or left side of the map, an area dotted with mountains.

“I guess we’re here and heading in this direction,” Jim pointed to the stream. “But I can’t tell if we’re heading north or south. I’m not sure about the revolution of this planet. I know the sun and moons have crossed from East to West by our reckoning as we hiked but I don’t know if it’s east to west on this map and there is no legend to give us a compass bearing.”

Blair nodded happily acknowledging to himself that Jim was not taking directions for granted. “If you are correct about our location then the horsemen were heading this way, right?” Blair pointed up toward Havenwood. 

“Yeah, or maybe here,” Jim pointed at Canta which he guessed was somewhere behind them and to their right. “But I thought I heard them say something about Havenwood.”

“Then that’s the way we should go. Maybe see if we can get some information about this place. I’d like to get some astronomical information.”

“Astronomical?”

“It was on the equinox when we were transported here. If we could find out when the anomaly took place that got us here, we might be able to predict when it will happen again.”

“And maybe get us home,” Jim added.

“I don’t know, man, but it’s at least a theory.” 

“And a hope,” Blair added silently. 

Leaning back Blair looked at Jim. “I’m sorry Jim. I got us into this. If I hadn’t suggested Devil’s Gate, we could be on our way to San Diego right now.”

“I’m not accepting your apology,” Jim answered, his voice low as he looked out. Night was coming on and the rose color was fading into darkness as Jim sat quiet for a moment and Blair wondered if Jim was mulling over the apology and then Jim shook his head. 

His stomach dropping at the thought that Jim wasn’t accepting his apology and blamed him for the mess they were currently in, Blair looked down letting his hair hide his face, until he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder.

“Chief, you didn’t do this. None of this is your fault and there is nothing to apologize for,” Jim answered, realizing Blair didn’t understand his comment.

“Thanks, Jim,” Blair answered, as Jim’s arm went around his shoulders, pulling him in for a quick hug.

“And if there is anyone I would want to get stuck in another dimension with, it’s you, my own personal anthropologist,” Jim answered trying to lighten the mood

For a moment Blair smiled, leaning into Jim and then he straightened with a sigh. “We are going to have to find out if the water and food are safe for us.”

Jim agreed and putting aside the bow grabbed his empty water bottle. “There’s no time like the present. Stay here, I’ll be right back. I’ll see what I can sense before I try it.”

Blair could barely seem Jim in the deepening gloom as Jim slipped out of their hiding place and moved down to the stream, carrying two bottles. Returning with filled bottles, he handed one to Blair. “There are no impurities in this water. It tastes incredible.”

“No pollutants, no acid rain,” Blair surmised, tilting back the bottle to take a drink of the cold water. “If our deductions are correct, we won’t find any more plastic water bottles. I have two more in my bag. We should fill these and put them away for emergencies and get water skins. As it is, with these clothes,” Blair ran his hand down his torso, “we’re going to stand out.”

“Hopefully, they’ll think we’re foreigners. We’ll see what we can get when we reach Havenwood. I’m guessing that we arrived somewhere on the edge of the Fields of Mitto. If we did, we’ve traveled about halfway through the woods so, we’ll make it to Havenwood tomorrow. We can scout out where we are and get some supplies, thanks to the generosity of the thieves.”

Blair nodded leaning back and closing his eyes. “Should we set up a watch?” 

“Considering that anyone-”

“Or thing,” Blair interrupted.

“Or thing,” Jim agreed, “would have to climb up from below, I’m pretty sure I’d hear them. And I suspect we are going to need our wits about us. So, let’s just get some rest.” With those words, Jim leaned back, closing his eyes but Blair didn’t have to see to know Jim’s hand rested on the hilt of his recently acquired sword.

***Havenwood

No one or thing bothered Jim and Blair that night and the next morning, after a chilly dip in the stream to wash, and a try at the thieves dried meat (which tasted surprisingly good, Jim deciding it tasted like teriyaki beef jerky – a comment that made Blair shudder at what his sentinel consumed when he wasn’t around) the pair continued hiking in the direction they deemed north. After several hours of walking, the forest seemed to thin out and they shifted to the right emerging onto a large dirt road that headed what they considered north and south.

They continued down the road for a couple of hours, watching as others began moving along the road, farmers with wooden carts laden with vegetables, a few men on horseback, most armed with bows and arrows and swords, and other travelers carrying wares on their backs. At first, careful just to watch the people, Blair sized up the population before deciding to try and communicate. Stepping away from Jim, who walked silently, his large, muscular frame intimidating some of the travelers (especially with a sword strapped across his back and a large bow in his hand) Blair moved over to greet fellow travelers. Some of the people eyed him suspiciously but some were friendly and chatted with Blair about the weather and the items they brought to trade or sell. In this way, Blair discovered that yes, they were heading north and that Havenwood was just a few miles down the road. 

He asked about Havenwood, saying he had never visited there and people suggested various places for him to stay, taverns for him to try, places to find pleasant company, and food stalls to visit for the freshest meats, breads and cheeses. Thanking them for the information, he returned to Jim, as the road curved over to the right and began to run parallel with a river. 

“I presume you listened in on the conversations?”

Jim nodded thinking Blair really was in his element discovering information about a different culture.

“I guess we should pick a place in town to stay tonight,” Blair added softly. “Tomorrow we can try and figure out what we can do.”

Jim didn’t answer, not sure what they could do, but pointed up ahead. “There’s a walled city a couple of miles ahead. The main gate is open but armed. I guess that’s Havenwood.”

“I wish I could see it,” Blair whispered as they continued their trek.

“You will soon enough, Chief.”

An hour later, Blair and Jim approached the gate. A man standing by the iron gates waved them in and over to a watch post just inside the gate. The town opened into a large gray stone courtyard with streets branching off in angles from the center, square. “Welcome to Havenwood, Good Sirs,” he invited. “We’ve not seen you before,” he continued eyeing the unfamiliar clothes. “We are a peaceful town and expect all to respect that.”

Blair and Jim nodded at this, as the man continued with a smile. “If you are part of a guild you should register with them by tomorrow eve. The Magic Users Guild is at the east end of town, the Cleric Guild to the north, the Sentinel Guide Guild to the west, and the Mercenary Guild just behind the gate here.”

“Thank you,” Blair smiled. “Right now, we are looking for an inn for the night. We’ve heard the Good Ale Inn is recommended.”

“A fine inn Sir. Master Barlow runs it and tonight he is serving a hearty stew. I would suggest going there straight away. I doubt the stew will last and then all you will be served is vegetables, cheeses and bread. It is just down Baker Street,” he pointed toward one of many old, narrow cobblestone streets with two story wooden frame buildings, some bearing names and others just signs. At the base of the street, was a wooden post with a picture of an apron and the word Baker on it.

“Thank you,” Jim turned but Blair stopped him, a hand on his arm.

“Is there a library in the town?” Blair asked softly. “I am a student studying to be a scholar and would like to read some information on the area.”

“There is. It is housed in the town hall. It is mostly visited by magic users. However, all are welcome to use it. It is open from noon to till Vespers sound at the Cleric Guild.”

“Thank you, again,” Blair smiled and turned toward Baker Street and its irregular stone road. “You did hear what he said about registering with the guild,” Blair whispered as they moved further into the town, going down the dark street with the brown roofs until they stood outside a building with a picture of a tankard of ale.

“I heard. We’re not part of a guild,” Jim answered, aware of Blair’s excitement. Jim knew Blair well enough to know the minute he heard Sentinel Guide Guild, he would be bouncing with anticipation. “Like a kid at Christmas,” he thought with an indulgent smile.

“I wonder how you join. We have to go there tomorrow, Jim.”

“Just remember, our goal is to get home,” Jim answered entering the Good Ale Inn, Blair behind him.

Immediately, a chubby man, wearing an old, stained apron hurried over to them, wiping his hands and smiling as he gave a slight bow. “Good Eve to you gentlemen and welcome to the Good Ale Inn. I am the owner, Master Barlow. How may I help you?”

“Good Eve,” Blair repeated as Jim glanced around. “We seek food and lodgings.”

“I have a clean bedroom available and a hearty meal for two such strong travelers for three silver pieces.”

“I’ve been told that there are several inns that offer the same service for one silver,” Blair countered.

“True, true, good sir. But they are not so clean and their food and ale is not equal to mine.”

“Two silvers and we stay,” Blair countered and the inn keeper gave a sigh and nodded gesturing to the tables.

“Very well good sirs. Please take a seat and I’ll send out food. We have an excellent stew and cold ale.”

Blair smiled his thanks as Jim turned to a quiet, dark corner of the inn, taking a seat where he would have a good view of both the patrons and the door. Sitting down with a sigh of relief, Jim rested the bow on the end of the table as the innkeeper disappeared into the back calling out for someone named Mara. 

Several minutes later, a pretty serving wench came out and smiling carried over a tray with two large bowls of stew with ladles, two plates and knives, a large wedge of cheese, and a loaf of warm bread and butter. She put these down on the table and then disappeared returning with two large tankards of ale. “My name is Mara. Should you need anything, call,” she gave another smile, her red spiraling curls bouncing up and down in excitement when Blair handed her a copper coin.

“Thank you sirs,” she gave them an inviting smile and headed back to the kitchen.

Taking a tentative sip of the ale, Blair smiled. “It’s good,” he commented, “but I think it is a bit stronger than our beer.”

Jim picked up his own tankard and took a sip. “It’s stronger,” Jim agreed before reaching for the stew and trying it. Smiling he nodded. “This reminds me of your ostrich stew, Chief,” he stated as he cut two hunks of bread and cheese handing one to Blair as he used a knife to spread butter over the bread.

As Jim and Blair ate watching their surroundings, other travelers entered the inn taking seats at the strong wooden tables about the inn and calling for food and ale. Most were dressed in homespun clothing but here and there one came in dressed in dark leather. Blair guessed these were probably wealthier people. Mara was soon hustling about, her pretty figure and bright clothes flitting around as she brought food to the patrons. The inn was soon crowded and many of the patrons were standing by the bar chatting about their travels and drinking as Barlow took over serving the ale. As night descended, the inn was packed with people as a young man came in from the kitchen and lit the lanterns before starting a fire in the hearth just as a bell rang in the distance. Hearing it, Blair called over Mara, gesturing for two more tankards. “What was that bell?”

“The compline bell at the Cleric Guild,” she answered taking their tankards to refill. “When it rings each night the gates are closed and no travelers may enter till morning. The gates open when the Angelus bell rings in the morn. Between night and morn the gates are guarded by the guilds.”

“The Sentinel Guide Guild?” Blair asked and she nodded.

“Aye, they keep the watch since nothing passes their notice and the Magic Users and Mercenary Guilds guard the gates.”

“Are there a lot of sentinels in the guild?”

“There are a few sentinels and guides who live in Havenwood. The town pays them to guard the gate.” Blair nodded as Mara turned to get the ale, returning with the full tankards. She put them down and nodded to a staircase in the corner. “The boy has prepared your room. It’s the last room on the right end of the hall. Mistress Barlow, she keeps the kitchen, had a magic user spell the inn’s rooms so there’ll be no vermin or bugs on the bedding.”

“Thank you Mara,” Jim handed her two coppers, one for the ale, the other for her. Sitting back, Blair watched as Jim’s eyes followed the girl. He knew Jim liked redheads. 

“She’s pretty,” Blair pointed out and Jim agreed before lifting and drinking some ale.

“She is but this isn’t the time or the place for a relationship.”

Blair had to agree with that assessment. “Tomorrow morning I’ll go to the Sentinel Guide Guild and get some information and then, when it opens,” Blair held up his hand and added quickly when he noticed Jim was about to object, “to the library and the Magic Users Guild. I would guess that the Magic Users keep track of cosmic events. In the meantime, you might want to get the lay of the land and see if we need anything like food and clothes.” 

Jim nodded before finishing his tankard and lifting his bow and backpack. “We should see what the room looks like,” he suggested and Blair chuckled hearing a note of concern in Jim’s voice.

Downing his own tankard, he rose grabbing his backpack and followed Jim up the stairs.

The room was small, with an oil lamp hanging from the wall illuminating the furniture as the pair entered. There were two beds in the room made up with mattresses stuffed with straw and covered with lightweight blankets but the room and bedding were clean or so Jim told Blair. On the top of a small cabinet was a bowl of clean water, two towels and a small bar of soap. In the cabinet was a porcelain white chamber pot for the visitor who couldn’t make it down to the privy but, thankfully, it too was clean. Blair guessed that if there were sentinels in Havenwood than the inns would know what to do to accommodate their sensitive noses and take pains to ensure rooms were clean and well aired.

Dropping his things on one of the beds, Jim turned examining the lock and chain on the door. “It’s a strong door and a strong lock,” he told Blair as he turned back and pulled out the sword, examining it. 

“I know you’ve used a bow but are you any good with a sword?”

“Can’t say I’ve ever used one but I have trained with a bayonet in boot camp.”

“That’ll work,” Blair answered as he pulled off his clothes and dropped down on the bed in his boxers and tee with a sigh. Sleeping in a cave the night before hadn’t been particularly comfortable. “What do you think of the town?”

“It reminds me of movies set in the middle ages,” Jim answered putting the sword on the floor next to the bed before stripping down to boxers and tee and stretching out. 

“Same reason,” Blair answered. “But the guilds interest me. I mean a Cleric’s Guild; that makes sense. It would be like their version of organized religion and I do want to find out about who or what they worship. But a Sentinel Guide Guild! Guilds were the forerunners of our unions, Jim, and had to have a significant membership to form. So there must be a bunch of sentinels about.”

Blair watched Jim shrug unimpressed and Blair shook his head in amusement. “Leave it to Jim to find that point of little interest,” he thought, before turning and closing his eyes. 

Blair doubted he would sleep, he was so excited about what he would learn the next day, but when Blair opened his eyes, sun was streaming through the small bedroom window and Jim was up and dressed. “Hey Chief, we need to get a move on it. Lot’s to do,” he said glancing at his watch and grimacing. Blair guessed Jim’s watch didn’t match the early morning sun streaming through the window. 

“Go ahead down and order us breakfast. I’ll be done in a few.”

“Don’t go back to sleep, Sandburg,” Jim warned and walked out the door. 

Blair spent some minutes writing up his notes and thoughts about Havenwood and then splashed some cold water on his face, used the chamber pot and got dressed before gathering his things and leaving the room. Down in the Common Room of the inn, Blair could see Jim, sitting in the same corner, talking to an older woman. Walking over, he smiled at the woman and took a seat.

“Good morn, Sir,” the woman greeted, her dark brown eyes roaming over him curiously. “I’m Mistress Barlow. I was supervising the kitchen last night and didn’t get a chance to greet you. I hope you’ve enjoyed your stay.”

“The food was excellent Ma’am,” Blair answered politely as a young serving girl carried in a tray covered in cakes and butter and cheese.” The girl placed the food on the table and then hurried off returning with two steaming mugs of something that smelled tea like. 

“We’ll you be staying on in Havenwood?” she asked.

“We’re not sure,” Jim answered. “It will depend on how our business goes today.”

The woman smiled. “Perhaps we will see you again tonight,” she suggested. “Dinner tonight will be large chunks of lamb with early fall potatoes.” With that she wished them a good day and headed to the kitchen.

Jim and Blair ate quickly and then headed off in two different directions, deciding to meet at the town center at two. 

Dying to visit the Sentinel Guide Guild, Blair quickly got directions from the Gates Man and headed west to a large, two story gray stone building set back from the street. He entered the lobby which was just a small hall with no adornments on any wall. There were three different doorways, all with closed doors, and Blair wondered which way he should go. But before he could step forward the center door opened and a young girl stepped out. Mentally smacking himself in the head, Blair noted that if they were sentinels they would already have heard someone entering. They wouldn’t need anyone to knock or ring a bell.

“Good Morrow,” the girl stated watching him. “Have you come to register with the Guild?”

“Hello,” Blair replied, stepping closer. “I’m not a sentinel.”

“But you are a guide,” she replied tilting her head in the same way Jim did when he was listening to something and watching him. “We have fine sentinels, both male and female here in need of guides if you are looking to bond.” She watched him a moment longer then shrugged with a gentle smile. “But you have a sentinel,” she stated softly. 

Blair didn’t know what “have a sentinel” meant but he had the feeling she did know he was with Jim. “Actually, I was looking for information about sentinels and guides.”

“You are a guide, there can be little you need to know.”

“I come from a place with very few sentinels and little is known of them.”

“If you have no sentinels, than who keeps the watch?” the woman asked with a frown.

“We have guards,” Blair started.

“They cannot be as capable as a sentinel and guide pair. I fear for the safety of the place from which you come.”

Blair smiled. “Thank you but-“

“How have you worked as a guide, if you have no training?”

“We’ve been learning together. That’s why I wanted to come here and learn from you.”

The girl nodded and beckoning him forward offered her hand. “My name is Leann. We will help you as we can. I am a sentinel but I will find a guide to speak with you. Where is your sentinel now?”

“Visiting the market.”

“He will be safe there,” she advised with a nod. “Most merchants know to treat a sentinel well should there be a problem and they will call us if a sentinel is distressed. They don’t want the anger of the guild upon them.” 

Turning she opened a door and started forward. “Come in while I find someone to aid you.”

Blair followed Leann through the door and into a large comfortable looking room. He guessed this must be the guild’s common room. There were several wooden chairs and tables about and what looked like a mancala board set up on one of the tables. There was a huge fireplace in one corner and on the mantel a large set of silver bells in various shapes and sizes.

Walking over, Blair was looking over them, wondering what they were used for, when a voice intruded into his thoughts. “The bells are tools. When a sentinel and guide first pair, the guide must help his sentinel learn total control of his hearing. The sentinel must be able to concentrate and identify all different sounds, tones and sequences that are rung. If a sentinel does not learn control of his hearing, he cannot be part of the watch guard.” 

“And you use the bells for tone and sequence.” Blair turned and looked at the man before him. He was what Blair guessed was average height in this town about 5’8” with hair almost as long as Blair’s and dark brown eyes in a thin face. He had a bit of a goatee and a small scar that ran down one cheek.

“Yes, most sentinels can remember a sequence of between 40 and 50 tones and identify each bell used without seeing the bells rung. I am Thomas of Marina and guide to Julius of Havenwood.”

Blair stepped forward and put out his hand. “I am Blair of Cascade, guide to James of Cascade,” he answered following the same protocol.

“Leann tells me you have no training as a guide.”

Blair nodded. “Where we come from, there are few sentinels and very little is known about them.”

Thomas nodded and indicated a seat at one of the tables. “I have never heard of Cascade,” he admitted and shrugged as if it didn’t matter. “You know little, than I shall start at the beginning.” As he said this he took a seat at the table. “Sentinels need guides to control their senses. They receive so much information that they rely on their guides to help them understand what they sense. In most cases, a sentinel uses a guide’s heartbeat or breathing for this purpose. And guides are born with a special need and ability to help sentinels. Not everyone can be a guide or have the ability to help a sentinel. 

“Once a sentinel and guide have chosen each other, they bond. Bonding makes this connection stronger.”

“How do they bond, sexually?” Blair asked, a bit uncomfortably. He wasn’t sure Jim would be okay with that. Blair had been raised in an environment that was accepting of gay sexual orientation. And though Jim didn’t appear homophobic, Blair doubted, with Jim’s background, he would be comfortable with gay sex.

“No. All sentinels and guides have spirit animals. It is when their spirit animals join and become one that the bond is complete.”

“But how?” Blair asked, excitedly.

Thomas smiled. “There is no how. Spirit animals join when the time is right. Usually, when there is a need for great power between sentinel and guide but sometimes it happens after the sentinel and guide have committed to each other.

“Sex may follow, but does not always. And there is no shame if the pair are man and man or woman and woman for the sentinel and guide are one being.”

Blair digested this for a moment and then asked, “What does a guide do to help a sentinel?”

“Much of it comes naturally. The guide connects the sentinel’s senses to his own body. For my sentinel, he listens to my heart when he concentrates on using his senses. Sometimes, when the task is difficult, I touch him so that he can not only hear my heartbeat but feel it too.”

Blair thought about this momentarily and nodded. “Yeah, I do that for Jim.”

“It is almost instinctive,” the guide continued. “Then you have begun to build the bond. Teach your sentinel. Have him listen for things you cannot hear. Have him describe things you cannot see. Push him to do this often so that he can do it easily. But most importantly, give him respite from his senses. You must cool down what is inside him with your voice, your touch, and your scent, else he may be in pain.”

“I do that,” Blair answered and Thomas nodded. “Then you are a true guide. And always watch for the blankness.” 

“The Blankness?” Blair asked wondering if Thomas meant a zone.

“Yes, when a sentinel uses only one sense and concentrates too long, he loses focus of everything. Always have your sentinel use two or more senses even when you are not concentrating on a task.” Thomas rose and extended his hand. 

“A sentinel is a great being but cannot survive without his guide. Respect him, help him, love him, but in all things remember he is more than a sentinel. First and foremost he is a human, at times plagued by his senses so, do what is best for him and take care of him.”

“Thank you, I will,” Blair answered and turned to the door thinking he still had time to visit the Magic Users Guild before the library opened. 

Heading back to the town square, he found the Gates Man and got directions to the Magic Users Guild and then headed east to the opposite end of town. Arriving, he looked up at the building, a large white building with a brown roof. The entrance was a large wooden door with a brass door knocker shaped like a cat, the ringer hanging in its claws. Reaching out, Blair gripped the knocker, surprised when the knocker made a deep bass sound that echoed inside the building. A minute later, the door opened and an older man peered at Blair with a frown.

“Hello,” Blair said, offering his best smile. “My name is Blair of Cascade and I understand this is the Magic User Guild.”

“It is. Do you have business here?”

“I’m looking for some information about astron…about the heavens.”

“The heavens?” the man mulled over the statement. “We do keep charts. Are you a magic user?”

“No,” Blair admitted. 

“Other than a magic user or cleric (and they keep their own charts) why would you need such information?”

“I am a student and seek information.”

“The Magic Users Guild does not share its information with any but those studying the arcane arts,” the man answered, starting to close the door.

“Please, I am not seeking to steal magical secrets but I do have a reason why I need to see the charts. May I speak with the head of your guild?”

The old man sighed, again studying Blair and then opened the door. “Enter and wait here. I will have someone attend you.”

“Thank you,” Blair answered walking in and looking around a large circular room with a high ceiling. There were torches flickering in holders at even intervals around the rotunda, the torches lighting tapestries depicting scenes were magic users were using their abilities. In the center of the room, on a strong wooden table, sat a large crystal ball. It was the size of a beach ball and sat on a stand of made of brass claws. Beside the crystal ball was a large tome and the man nodded Blair over.

“Sign in if you can.”

“Thank you,” Blair answered again and moved to the tome. As he approached, much to his surprise, the book flipped open by itself stopping at an empty page and a feather quill floated down from the ceiling. Picking up the quill, Blair signed his first name and then placed the feather down. The book immediately closed, the feather floating back up towards the ceiling and the man nodded turning and passing behind one of the tapestries where Blair supposed there were doors.

As he waited, Blair wandered around studying the various tapestries which showed magic users, many dressed in bright silver and gold clothes, creating fire balls, creating shields and destroying arrows in midair. Blair guessed these were pictures of how the magic users helped defend the town. 

Blair had made a quick circuit of the room, examining the tapestries and was nearing the crystal ball when a voice behind him, stopped him. “Only guild members may touch the ball.” 

Blair dropped his hand immediately before turning. In front of him stood a young woman with long white hair. Tall and regal looking, she moved gracefully forward and extended her hand. “You may call me Anna, I am the Mistress of Letters for the Magic Users Guild. The current head of our order is not here at the moment.”

“Hello, my name is Blair,” he shook her hand.

“What do you seek?” she asked and though she seemed polite, Blair got the feeling she was like Jim. She wanted her information handed out in as few words as possible.

“Information about the alignment of stars, moons and weather.”

“Why would someone who is not a magic user or cleric need such information?” the woman asked stepping closer to Blair, her eyes moving over his clothes.

“I am a student and seeker of knowledge about the stars,” Blair tried and the woman regarded him thoughtfully. 

“It would be best if you told the truth,” she answered with soft reproach. “You are more likely to get help from the Magic Users Guild.”

Blair looked at her, seeing intelligence and kindness in her gaze. “I come from another place and look to go home,” he admitted and she nodded regarding him.

“That is more like the truth. You wear clothes not made in any of the cities I am familiar with. So, you seek a transportation spell and directions?” she asked. “That takes great magic.”

“Not a transportation spell,” Blair answered. “I come from a different dimension and I need to find the doorway home.”

Anna raised one eyebrow in surprise but said nothing for a moment considering him. Finally, she nodded as if talking with herself, “I do not think our spells or knowledge can help you Blair. We know of dimensional doorways but do not control them. But, there is one who might be able to help you. Wait here.” She turned and went behind a tapestry. 

As Blair waited, he went and examined the tapestry that Anna had stepped behind looking to see what the door looked like. Lifting the tapestry, Blair paused. Behind the tapestry was a brick wall. He let his hand reach out and touch the brick but it was solid. “Remember you’re not in Kansas any longer,” Blair mumbled softly.

“No, you are certainly not in Kansas,” came a voice from just behind him and Blair spun around and stared at a woman with dark brown hair. 

“You know about Kansas?” he asked and the woman nodded. 

“I was nine when I fell through the dimensional portal. Fortunately, I was adopted by a merchant traveling the road to Havenwood. My name is Sally, an unknown name in these parts,” she added with a smile.

“Is there a way back?”

“There is, but by the time I discovered it, I was older and settled in my life here. My family would not even know me anymore and I have a good family here.”

“How do we get back?”

“We?”

“I came through with a friend.” Blair paused when he realized he hadn’t introduced himself. “I’m Blair.”

The woman nodded at this. “You are right about the alignment. The portal only opens on the Harvest and the Seeding Moons and into your world when it is aligned with the middle of our three moons, once every twelve years.”

“Spring and Fall?” Blair questioned, wondering if maybe there would be another portal opening this year. He could stand waiting six months to get home.

“Yes, spring and fall once every twelve years. But you must be standing in the correct circle or you may end up in another place. All here know to avoid the Fields of Mitto on the harvest and seeding moons of our Leap Year.”

“So, we have to wait six months to get home?” Blair watched her give him a sad sigh. “The spring leap passed six months ago.” Sally looked around the room and back at Blair. “Come, let us go sit in one of the chambers.” She walked toward one of the tapestry covered walls and held out her hand. Blair took it and watched as she moved through the tapestry and then, right through the wall, only her hand, still holding Blair’s visible. He reached out with the hand not holding Sally’s and found the wall solid. Reminding himself that this place might have very different rules from home, he looked at Sally’s hand, sticking out of a brick wall, before she gave a tug pulling him through wall. For one moment Blair felt cold and clammy and then he was in a well lit room with cushioned chairs and gilt edged tables.

Nodding him to a seat, she went to a corner buffet are returned with two steaming mugs handing one to him.

“You said we. Where is your friend?”

“He’s in the market getting supplies.”

She nodded thoughtfully. “There is another way to get home but it is dangerous.”

Blair waited as she watched him. “This world is magical as you have already seen and there are levels of magic. Opening a dimensional portal is great magic. It is beyond even the most adept practitioners. But not beyond the power of higher beings.”

“Higher being?” Blair asked wondering what other forms of life might exist in this world.

“Our world is called Solidum and it is made up of cities, like your home. You are in Havenwood, to the south of us, along the river, is the town of Canta. In Canta, a great piece of magic was stored, a gift from the Goddess Caeli - She of the Three Eyes. It is housed in the temple of Caeli. The goddess is depicted as having three eyes, the third here.” Sally placed a finger against the center of her forehead. “She is all seeing but also the protector of the brave. A giant statue was created to honor her and in the place of her third eye the goddess herself placed the Eye of Volo.”

“The Eye of Volo?” Blair repeated and Sally nodded.

“It is guarded by clerics and some say a monster that lives within the statue. But should anyone be foolhardy enough to try and steal the Eye and survive, they receive one wish from Caeli before the Eye transports itself back to its home upon the statue. Should you steal the Eye of Volo, you could wish open a portal.”

“So you are saying if we steal the Eye we can wish open the dimensional door and get home. Why can’t we just wish ourselves home?”

Sally shook her head but smiled. “The Goddess Caeli’s magic works in this realm. That would require magic in another realm. But beware, within the last 100 years three have tried to steal the Eye of Volo, only one has succeeded and failure is a death sentence.”

Blair considered this momentarily. “So, we can wait twelve years or steal the eye?”

Sally nodded. 

“I guess I’ve got to talk to my friend about this.” 

“I would council you to wait but after twelve years, you will not go home to the same place.”

“The person who stole the Eye, how did he do it?”

“I do not know, talking of such a thing would bring down the wrath of the goddess but as I have said more than clerics guard the Eye. Each morning, before the clerics go to prayers, they put a large portion of raw meat at the base of the statue. After prayers, when they return to the main chamber of the temple, the meat is always gone.”

Blair considered this, running a hand through his hair. “Is there any kind of magic that could aid us?”

“I believe magic such as a summoning spell will not work upon the Eye, it is protected from such things. But you are not a magic user so only warding charms and scrolls would work for you.”

“Scrolls?” Blair repeated thinking of the scroll Jim had found with the thieves.

“Yes, warding charms are created as a protection against magic and you may buy them in magic shops. Scrolls are far more rare and are created to give non magic users a bit of magic. They can only be used once and then they disintegrate.”

“How would I know what a magic scroll does?”

“It should say on it what it does. Do you have one?” 

Blair smiled, “I sort of acquired one,” he admitted and pulled the scroll from his backpack.

“This is a powerful one,” she answered. “It will render someone invisible but only once and only for a few hours.”

“Invisible,” Blair repeated thoughtfully deciding that could be useful. “So, how do we get a warding charm?” he asked and Sally smiled. 

“You buy them, of course, in local magic shops.” She rose and took the two empty cups back to the buffet. “But if you do buy a warding spell, get one done by a wizard level magic user. Anything less is not worth the money.”

Blair nodded as she lifted her hands and made a circular gesture. “I wish you good fortune, Blair.” With those parting words, Blair found himself outside the Magic Users Guild’s door.

Having still an hour until he needed to meet Jim, Blair made his way over to the library. He needed to do some research, starting with the Eye of Volo and the goddess Caeli.

When Blair finally closed the tome he had been reading in the library, he realized it was well past two. Running out of the library and into the town square, he stopped when he saw Jim speaking with the Gates Man. Slowing down and walking over, he came to a stop beside Jim and nodded politely to the Gates Man.

“Hey, Chief,” Jim indicated the Gates Man. “Gates Man Desser has been telling me about the area.”

Desser turned and gave Blair a smile. “I’ve been talking of the history of Havenwood. It isn’t often I have such a receptive ear.” 

Blair smiled back at Desser and turned to Jim. “We should get some lunch and find a place to sit and make some business plans,” he suggested.

Jim looked over at Blair realizing that Blair had gotten some useful information and then at Desser. “Thank you for the information, it was interesting.” He turned back to Blair. “I picked up some food in the market. There’s a nice little shaded area just outside the walls with a small brook running beside it. We could sit and eat there.”

“Sounds good, Man. Lead the way.” 

Saluting Desser, Jim walked causally through the gates and off to the right, heading out to small grove of what looked like fruit trees. Dropping his backpack on the ground, he opened it and took out two hunks of bread, some cooked meat and two large round objects that resembled Apples. “The merchants call these pomme, I think it’s like an apple.”

“Did you find out anything?” Blair asked biting into the bread. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until they sat but now his stomached rumbled.

“Yeah, Havenwood welcomes various religious and ethical groups, they are a tolerant bunch. The city was founded by a group fleeing persecution. The town of Canta is not as welcoming, hates magic users and isn’t too fond of sentinels and guides and there’s a city called Procul beyond the mountains. But the mountains are hard to cross, so little is known about Procul.

“I went through the markets and if we want to fit in, we’re going to need to buy clothes and supplies that look like everyone else’s,” Jim continued. “But I did find which stalls we’ll give us the best buys for our money.”

“I got a chance to visit both the Magic Users Guild and the Sentinel Guide Guild and I got to visit the library.” Blair put down his sandwich and looked off. “We have two options for getting home. Wait twelve years for the portal to open where we came in or steal a magic eye from the statue of a goddess. If you succeed in stealing the eye, you’re granted a wish.”

“You believe that?” Jim asked looking over at Blair.

“Yeah, magic definitely works in this world. I’ve experienced it.”

Jim gave a sigh, not liking the prospect of stealing an eye or the fact that magic worked in this world. “Tell me about the Eye.”

An hour later, Blair and Jim walked back into the town. Having decided to do a little reconnaissance where the Eye of Volo as kept, they began to map out their journey. One thing was certain, Canta was a half-day’s journey by horseback and they would need to buy horses if they wanted to travel the main road and avoid thieves. They figured on setting out the next morning, so Jim, who knew something about horses, would get them outfitted while Blair visited a magic shop to examine warding charms. They would meet back at the Inn for the night and set off in the morning.

***Canta

It was long dusty ride to Canta and though both Jim and Blair had ridden before, neither was used to it and ended up saddle sore when they got off their horses just before the gates of Canta. Walking their horses to the gates, they were stopped by the Gates Man who was not nearly as friendly as Desser. Coldly, he looked them up and down.

“You are entering the town of Canta, what is your business here?” the man demanded peering at them.

“We are travelers looking to buy supplies and rest in Canta,” Jim answered.

“And where do you come from?”

“Lately, from Havenwood,” Blair answered, glad Jim had bought them homespun clothes. It gave the impression that they belonged on Solidum.

The man eyed them a minute more. “Do you belong to a guild?”

“No,” Jim answered as the man regarded him, his eyes moving over the bow and sword strapped to Jim’s back. 

“We do not take well to magic users here. They are required to register with the town warden and store their wares at the gatehouse until they leave. Are you magic users?”

“No,” Jim again answered as Blair shook his head. 

The Gates Man considered this for a moment, eyeing them as if looking for magic paraphernalia, than nodded. “Very well, you can stable your horses down the road on the right.”

“Can you recommend an inn?” Blair asked.

“You will find three inns near the stables. Choose the one you wish,” the man turned away and Blair and Jim eyed each other before leading their horses into the walled town. 

As bright and clean as Havenwood was, Canta was the opposite. It was dark and the street closest to the river smelled of rotten food and human waste. As they entered the gate the smell of the river assailed Blair’s nose making his eyes water and he immediately turned to Jim. “Dial down smell.”

“Already did, Chief but let’s get as far from here as we can.”

Blair nodded and the pair led their horses in the direction of the stables. A few people came out to watch them go by, eyeing them suspiciously but no one said a word as Jim led the two horses into the stable and arranged for their keep. Coming out, Jim looked at the three inns, all housed on the street. Walking close to each, he surreptitiously sniffed the air, not wanting to announce himself a sentinel, and looked critically at the buildings. Finally, he pointed to the second, the Dark Pony Inn and the pair walked in. 

The inn wasn’t as bright as the Good Ale Inn but the food smelled appetizing and Blair and Jim secured a meal and a room for the night. They noticed that many of the patrons who came in glared at them as if they found having strangers in their mist upsetting. Jim and Blair pretended not to notice as they ate their dinner of turkey and potatoes but they carefully watched the comings and goings. Their proprietor, Master Greens, saw to their food and ale and then led them to the room they would have for the night.

Once inside, Jim dropped onto the large bed they would have to share. “Not the friendliest place,” he noted and Blair agreed.

“Yeah. The sooner we are out of here the better. Tomorrow we’ll do some sightseeing, including the Temple of Caeli.” Jim didn’t answer immediately, but looked toward the small window. “Jim?” Blair asked hearing a sigh.

“I hate this, Chief,” he admitted and Blair nodded. “It reminds me of my covert ops days and I thought I’d gotten past that. It brings back some bad memories.”

Blair came over and sat down on the bed. “I know and to tell the truth, as interesting as this society is, I’d give anything to get home.”

Jim nodded reaching out a hand to squeeze Blair’s shoulder. “Let’s see what we can do tomorrow.” Blair agreed before pulling out a pad and writing up some of his observations.

***

The next morning Jim and Blair ate an early breakfast of porridge, eggs and fresh baked bread before going to the stables to check on the horses. Finding the horses had been well tended, they walked around the market area, gauging the costs of items they might need before leisurely walking towards the Temple of Caeli. 

It was a beautiful cool day but Canta was not the same clean, friendly town as Havenwood. Though people didn’t stare outright, they didn’t smile either. “I wonder why they don’t welcome magic users here?” Jim questioned as they made their way toward a cathedral like building in the distance.

“It might have something to do with the goddess. According to Sally, she does bestow a wish on any who can steal her Eye and then the Eye returns to the statue, so there must be some serious magic in this place.” Jim shrugged in response and Blair wondered if he truly believed in the magic or was grasping at straws. Jim hadn’t seen and felt the magic first-hand the way Blair had. Jim was trusting Blair’s word on this, but for someone like Jim, magic was a hard concept to swallow.

There was no trouble finding the Temple of Caeli, it was a large cathedral like building at the back of the town, surrounded by gardens on three sides and walls and the river on the fourth side. Coming to the large building, they climbed the steps to the entrance and peered in. There were visitors and pilgrims in the large white building paying tribute to the goddess Caeli and clerics devoted to Caeli moving about the stature, their dark red robes not hiding large knives that they used to defend the temple’s wealth. 

Jim and Blair followed several visitors into the temple and dropped two copper coins into a box before taking a seat on one of the wooden benches that ran along the walls.

The temple was more than large, almost cavernous, with torches arranged in niches along the walls and rib vaulted ceilings. There were benches and life size statues of Caeli all around the temple and a few stained glass windows that showed pictures of Caeli waving her hand, magic flying from her fingertips. Lightly scented incense burned from braziers that separated the benches running around the temple, giving the place a heady smell. But the most impressive part of the temple was in the center of the building. It was a giant statue of Caeli seated on a rich gold and blue enamel throne. It was, Blair guessed, thirty feet high, and depicted the goddess watching over the temple. The statue showed Caeli dressed in robes made of gold leaf dotted with rubies. The eyes, all three of them, were giant opals, the center eye, the Eye of Volo, a blue fire opal that gleamed in the torchlight. The goddess’ lips were giant rubies and on her fingers were rings that glittered with diamonds. At the statue’s feet rested a golden plate the size of a dining table.

“Wow,” Blair whispered quietly and Jim nodded his agreement looking up at the giant statue. Around the statue the clerics worked cleaning the base of the statue, some cleaning the plate.

“There’s blood on the plate,” Jim whispered and Blair remembered what Sally had said about feeding a creature that lived in the statue.

“Sally said the statue was hollow and that some kind of creature lived within that needed feeding daily.”

“It would have to be very large to eat that much food,” Jim observed.

“Maybe this isn’t such a good idea,” Blair answered quietly, his stomach turning at the idea of such a large predator, but Jim shook his head.

“I’m going to make a circuit around the statue and see what I can sense.”

“I’ll watch the clerics,” Blair answered as Jim rose and started a casual walk around the temple. Blair watched him go wondering if this was a big mistake. He didn’t want to be here twelve years but if there was a creature that big-” Blair cut off the thought as he watched the clerics finish up their cleaning and move to leave the room, entering an alcove. Sally had mentioned something about them leaving to pray right after breakfast, but breakfast was well over, so, it seemed they went to pray at other points during the day too. They’d need to get some kind of handle on the clerics’ schedule, he realized, glancing at his watch, hidden beneath his long sleeved tunic.

Standing and stretching, Blair leisurely walked in the direction the clerics had gone and stopped a few feet from a large wooden door, eyeing it. Just inside, he could see the clerics removing their robes and hanging them on pegs. Taking a seat on the bench near the door, Blair watched Jim finish his circuit around the statue and then without a word the two left the temple to walk outside in the sun.

“There is something large in that statue,” Jim whispered as they moved away from the building. “I could hear its heartbeat and its movements. And there is a way into the statue behind the throne.” He walked over to one of the gardens that surrounded the building and took a seat. “There are three major obstacles that I see,” he continued. “The height of the Eye, the creature, (whatever it is) and the clerics.”

“The clerics leave the main chamber to go pray through a wooden side,” Blair answered. “I saw them hang up their robes inside the room before moving through another door. I think we might be able to steal a couple if we need them. I’m more concerned with the creature and the climb to get the Eye.”

Jim nodded. “If the statue is hollow, and it does appear to be, then there has to be a way up inside to the Eye.”

“But that would mean getting passed the creature.”

“Yeah,” Jim agreed thoughtfully. “And I’ll have to sneak in and do this at night.”

“You mean us, we’ll have to sneak in,” Blair answered trying to yell and be quiet at the same time. Jim shook his head.

“Blair,” Jim said softly and Blair could hear the gentleness in his voice as Jim tried to be reasonable, “this is going to be very dangerous and you’re afraid of heights. Truthfully I think this is one job I’m better suited to alone.”

“I’m coming,” Blair answered stubbornly. “So get that out of your head, Ellison,” Blair answered more quietly. “Where you go, I go.”

Jim hesitated, watching Blair and then shook his head, reaching out a hand to gently pull on one of Blair’s curls. “Chief, you can make it in this world if you have to, you are far better at adapting to change than I am.”

“I won’t make it without you,” Blair answered, “and you can’t tell me to stay in the truck this time. We’re in this together.”

Jim didn’t answer and Blair was fairly sure this argument was not finished with. He could see Jim was studying the walls. “Let’s take a walk around the outside of the temple. I want to see the back of it, see where else it opens out to, and then I want to go sit inside and just watch everything for a while.” 

***

Blair had never seen Jim in what he would consider “covert ops mode.” Yes, he had seen him go under cover but this was different. He had gone under cover as a cop, still abiding by the laws. Here he was planning a crime and Blair watched as Jim mapped out exits, time schedules, diversions and various contingencies with all the expertise of a criminal mastermind. Seeing this side of Jim made Blair realize just how well he’d been trained by black ops agencies for sub rosa activities. Thinking it over as Jim explained how and what they would do, Blair decided that Cascade should count itself lucky that he was on the law abiding side, a sentinel criminal with Jim’s ability to plan would be scary.

It was something of a daring plan and required more than a little bit of luck. They would first leave the inn and pick up the horses, taking them outside the walls so the Gates Man would think they were gone. They would free the horses and reenter the town amidst the evening rush when the farmers who worked the fields near Canta came in for the night and, if not challenged, go to the temple, where if possible, they would steal some robes. Dressed as clerics they would hide within the temple and approach the statue when the clerics were at prayers. Jim would take the magic scroll they had found when the thieves tried to rob them and read the incantation. Whether it worked or not, he would climb through the statue to the Eye. He would take the Eye and climb back down while Blair kept watch. 

Blair was not happy about this but knew Jim was right, they shouldn’t both head up into the Eye and the magic scroll would hide only one of them. Jim with his heightened senses and combat training would be more likely to avoid, or if necessary fight off, whatever lived within the statue. They would slip out through the cleric’s alcove and out to a side door they discovered in their circuit around the temple. The side door led to the clerics’ privy and from the privy they would make their way back behind the temple to the river. The river would be their means of transport, leaving Canta behind. To prepare for this daring plan, first they bought a small raft using one of the gold coins and left it banked behind the temple. 

After purchasing and moving the raft, they spent a second night at the inn before retrieving their horses and heading out of Canta.

Part one of the plan complete, they waited till dusk and made their way back into the town with a large number of farmers and moved cautiously toward the temple. The main doors were still open and Jim and Blair entered and moved by a bench near the alcove that led to the clerics’ private quarters, Jim eyeing the temple as Blair moved near the side door. Blair had mentioned that Jim, taller than most of the town residents, would stand out sneaking into the clerics’ rooms and so Blair opted to try and get the robes. Moving over and pretending to bend to pick something up, Blair watched and waited for Jim to signal that no one was watching then pushed at the door holding his breath. If the door was locked, Jim would have to take over but the door gave and swung open and Blair slipped quietly in. Looking around quickly, he eyed the room. There were candles about and large wooden tables already set for the evening meal. Along the wall were the pegs that Blair had seen earlier, with several robes hanging up. Grabbing two robes, he quickly put one on and then turned back to the door. Bowing, so the cowl of the robe covered his head and face, he stepped out of the alcove and as he passed Jim, dropped a robe on the ground. 

Jim, not even looking at Blair, picked it up and threw it over his clothes bending his back to look smaller and then inched to the dark back of the temple, as two clerics went up to the doors calling everyone to leave. Visitors began to walk out and Jim moved to hide behind a statue, Blair doing the same on the opposite side of the temple as other clerics began gathering offerings and extinguishing the torches and incense, leaving just two torches burning near the statue. 

When the last of the visitors had gone, the clerics turned and surveyed the empty temple before closing and locking the doors. The two clerics who had called out for everyone to leave walked through the darkening gloom and into the alcove, closing the door and leaving the temple dark. Jim and Blair hiding behind statues watched them go and then Jim moved near Blair, placing a hand on his arm. “Stay with me, Chief,” he whispered and keeping a hold on Blair, his senses dialed up, led the way to the back of the statue.

Behind the throne he stopped and looked over what appeared to be a large dark shape to Blair. Jim put both his hands up and pushed on a part of the wall and the wall seemed to tilt a bit, an opening appearing. “Stay against the opening,” Jim whispered. “I’m willing to bet it doesn’t open from the inside.” Blair nodded as Jim pulled out the scroll, holding it high so he could see it in the dim light of the torches.

Blair and Jim had gone over the scroll the night before, Blair admonishing Jim not to read it aloud, but to point to individual words and ask for pronunciation. In the magic shop, Blair had been told magic scrolls worked when read aloud. So, now Jim read the words, slowly and quietly. As he finished, he felt a tingle run through his whole body and Blair gasped, reaching out a hand. 

“Jim,” he whispered. “I can’t see you.”

“You couldn’t before, Chief.”

“Yeah, but at least I could sort of see a big lump. I don’t see anything, now.”

“I can’t see me either. It’s sort of weird,” Jim answered, ignoring the lump comment. “I’m going in.”

“Be careful.”

Jim turned and moved quietly through the open doorway and out into the dark compartment within the statue. He could make out shapes jutting out from walls but little else, even with his senses dialed up but he stopped and listened. There was something large above him, he could hear it and smell an earthy scent mingled with blood and decay and he hoped it, whatever it was, was as blinded by the dark as he was as he felt along the wall until he found rungs. Pulling his hands back, he wrapped them in cloth in case the rungs were treated with something toxic. Then, making sure he could pull his sword free with ease, he started to pull himself up the rungs. 

Jim had theorized that there had to be a system for getting about inside the statue, some kind of ladder system. It appeared he was right. There were heavy metal rungs in the wall every few feet going up and he used these to pull himself up as silently as he could, noting that the only light within the airless compartment came from way above where the goddess’ face was carved. He couldn’t see the rungs in the dark at the base of the statue and had to constantly reach out and search for the next handhold as he made his way up the wall but in this case, his height was working for him. The rungs were placed by shorter men and he found each one easily as he pulled himself up. But the rungs had some kind of resin on them and he could feel a tingling in his hand as he moved. He didn’t dare dial down touch so he gritted his teeth and continued up.

He had been steadily going up for about forty minutes, the light at the top getting brighter so he could make out the walls, still unable to see himself because of the magic scroll, when he noticed a large dark shape to his left, stuck to the wall. Peering through the dark as he got closer, he realized what he was looking at. It was some kind of giant tick, the size of a turkey. It wasn’t moving for which Jim was glad because if something that size attached itself to him, he would, in all likelihood fall to his death. And even if he didn’t fall to his death, it would take a crowbar to pull it off. 

Realizing what the clerics were feeding each day, Jim decided there had to be a lot more of these creatures in the statue, one would not account for the amount of food being consumed. Aware of this, he pulled out the knife Blair had taken from the thief, and putting it in his teeth, continued up quietly and cautiously.

He was near the Eye, the compartment brighter thanks to the light flickering in through the statue’s face and could see a dozen of these ticks along the wall when he realized the next rung had one sitting on it. Eyeing the rung above him and the tick, he tried to think how he could bypass the rung but knew there really was no way to climb further without disrupting at least one of these creatures. And if he decided to attack it, he would need to be fast and accurate, while hanging with one hand on a rung. Taking a breath, Jim looped his left arm through the rung and slowly pulled the sword from its sheath on his back. Leaning back, hoping this would work, he used the sword to gently push the rung and watched as the tick jumped dropping onto the wall beside him. Not moving, Jim held his breath as he watched the tick move around a bit and then settle down. 

When it seemed the creature had settled, Jim continued his climb until he reached the goddess’ face and moved to step onto the lips looking up. There was light here from the torches and Jim could see three rungs above him, one on the nose, and two above the pair of eyes, just below the Eye of Volo. They were definitely spaced further apart than the other rungs and he would have to jump to reach them but he had little choice. Getting himself into position, he bent his knees and sprang up, grabbing a rung and swinging back and forth, the muscles of his arm taunt and locking as he held tight to the rung. Breathing heavily through the pain of pulling the muscles in his arms and shoulders, he swung his body up to grab one of the rungs above the eyes. 

Taking a shaky breath, he looked at the Eye of Volo. It was settled into the third eye socket by fine gold netting and Jim gently used the sword to cut the netting catching the Eye as if fell from its perch.

For a moment, Jim looked at the giant fire opal, realizing that it was producing its own light and illuminating him. Knowing he could easily zone on its color and he needed the darkness to avoid the ticks, he dropped the opal into bag hanging from his waist. Looking back down into the darkness, he considered the trip down and then reached behind him to pull out a large rope he had bought in the market. Jim had been taught in the army how to rappel down a mountain both with and without equipment and deciding it would be safer to climb down a rope than face the ticks, he tied a strong knot to the rung before twisting the rope around his body to slow his descent. Dropping the rope down into the darkness, he reworked the clothes on his hands (using his sense of touch since he still couldn’t see his hands), to get a better grip of the rope and began a controlled slide down. 

He was about half way down when he realized the scroll spell had finally ended as he became visible. Looking around he noted that the ticks were all above him as he continued his slide dropping to the ground a few feet from the door. 

Blair was there, leaning against it and Jim quickly moved out, pushing the door closed.

“You okay?” he asked worriedly and Jim sighed. 

“I will be once we are out of here,” he answered grabbing Blair’s hand and heading toward the side door. 

Opening it quietly, Jim and Blair moved out into the clerics’ main chamber and then over to the privy door, quietly opening the bolt.

Luck was still with the pair, no one else was around and they made their way past the privy to the back wall, climbing over to the river and finding the raft there. As Jim began to unwind the cloth from around his hands, Blair pushed off from the side and using a long pole steered them down the river away from Canta, moving with the slow current.

“What happened in there, Jim? You were gone for hours.”

“It was a hell of a climb. There were giant ticks.”

“Ticks?”

“Yeah, the size of turkeys.”

“Did any get on you,” Blair swung around to look at his sentinel.

“No. Going up they couldn’t see me and coming down, well let’s just say army training was good for learning how to get down a rope fast.”

Blair considered this as he continued moving the raft downstream. “We’ll have to abandon the raft and move over to the woods before dawn. We don’t want anyone following us.”

Jim didn’t answer but stretched out on the raft, letting sore muscles relax, his hands, irritated by the toxins on the rungs, trailing in the cool water.

***

Just as the pink dawn arrived, Blair and Jim moved the raft to the side of the river and banking it, entered the woods still heading south towards the Fields of Mitto. 

They moved quickly and quietly, Jim’s senses on high alert in case any thieves moved about. An hour into the hike, feeling a bit more sheltered by the trees, Blair stopped Jim and made him sit for a few minutes as he pulled out food. “You need to take a break,” he said softly knowing Jim was worn out from the climb. 

Jim nodded, dropping down with a sigh. “We can’t stay long, Chief. We’ve got to make the Fields today. There’s no shelter for us and I don’t want to run into anyone who might decide they want the Eye. And I have a feeling those clerics are out looking for us.”

“You think we’re being followed?”

“I’m not picking up anything but my instincts say someone is behind us.”

“And I’ll trust those instincts.” Blair answered nodding in the direction they had been traveling. “How much further do you think it is?”

“Four or five hours,” Jim answered looking around as he bit into some dried meat.

They didn’t stay long eating, instead they opened and drank from their water skins and then started off again, heading to the Field of Mitto. They didn’t see or hear anyone but Jim was getting more and more nervous, pushing them to keep going as the day wore on. 

Finally, as evening was setting in, the sky turning deep rose, they reached the edge of the woods and looked with tired eyes upon the Field of Mitto.

Behind them, the woods seemed dark and foreboding as they stepped out into the open, Jim’s eyes searching in every direction. “We have company coming on horseback,” he whispered, “five or six men and they’re talking about the stolen Eye.” 

“Clerics?” Blair whispered and Jim nodded, heading toward the rock where he etched the X. Finding it, he began to pace back stopping at a fairy ring. “Jim, if that’s our portal, there should be a gum wrapper in the dirt.”

Jim reached down and pulled up the gum wrapper, the pair stepping into the circle as the horseman broke from the road onto the edge of the Field. Jim and Blair both heard the men shout as Jim pulled out the Eye and handed it to Blair before readying an arrow. “Make the wish and get us out of here,” he said as he eyed the fast approaching horses.

Blair trying to ignore the men on horseback, held up the Eye in one hand, his other holding tight to Jim’s arm as he looked at the fiery colors gleaming in the opal. Raising his voice he made the wish. “Our wish is that the portal back to our home open so that we can return to our own world and time.” 

Jim and Blair looked at each other in dismay as the horsemen, swords drawn, dismounted and then the Eye began to glow bright. “Dial down sight,” Blair ordered as the opal’s light began to surround Jim and Blair encasing them in a color prism that vibrated and whirled. Jim dropped the bow and arrow and grabbed tight to Blair as he felt the tingling like ants running over him, and keeping Blair practically crushed against him, took a step forward within the circle. 

And stepped out into the wooded area just above Devils’ Gate.

Still holding Blair, Jim immediately stepped back away from the tingling and watched as the fiery light vanished as if a door had closed. “You okay?” Blair asked and Jim nodded.

“Yeah but let’s get out of here.”

***Los Angeles

Jim and Blair retraced their steps heading back to the truck rental, only stopping long enough to change into “normal” clothes and hide the broad sword Jim had carried on his back. As they walked, Blair talked about the experience. He knew no one would believe that he had been transported to a world of magic and Jim agreed, stating he “had been there and still didn’t believe it.” Blair regretted not learning about the political structure of the world but he had gotten some useful information from the Sentinel Guide Guild. Jim heard the words, testing and sounds and bells, but he had tuned out Blair as he neared a small store and bought a newspaper to get the date. They had been gone five days but according to the newspaper, they had only missed one.

“Well, we did wish to go back to our time and place,” Blair pointed out.

“You mean we could have gone back a week earlier and had the lottery numbers?” Jim grumbled, but Blair could tell he was kidding. Jim was as relieved to be home as he was.

“I think that might have taken more than one wish,” Blair answered as they reached the truck and tossed their things inside.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his keys and stopped. “Sandburg,” he said in surprise and Blair stopped talking at the sound of Jim’s voice. He watched as Jim pulled out a small drawstring bag and opened it, four giant rubies and two giant sapphires falling into his palm. “I guess we have something to show from this trip.” Jim dropped the stones back in the bag and tossed it to Blair. “I’ll let you find out about those stones, Chief. Half are yours in any case. As me for me, I’m heading towards a hotel with a shower and a television and room service.”

Blair climbing into the truck beside Jim nodded. “I’m down with that, man.”

“Oh and next time, Chief, I’m planning our vacation.”

“You know Jim, I could remind you, you planned the fishing trip where we caught the poachers.”

“Okay, we’ve both had some bad luck with planning vacations,” Jim agreed. “But next time, it’s Vegas. Nothing will happen there.”

Blair glanced over at Jim, wondering how often Vegas gets hit with sandstorms.


End file.
